The Goddess of
by TheSilverHunter
Summary: two of Annabeth's old friends come back to Half-Blood hill with special powers. A little Percabeth. T to be safe It's now a PJOXTwilightXHPXMax Ride cross-over maybe not HP.
1. AN2

**I know that I haven't updated in a long-o time-o (sorry, watching Star Wars. LOVE YOU JAR-JAR!!), But I couldn't figure out were i was going with the story.**

**Soooo I've decided that I'm just going to re-write the whole story, I'll Delete everything exsept this untill I have at least 5-6 chapters all-ready written, LONG chapters!**

**I'm soo sorry, but i got the ideas for the stories when i was like 8 or 9 when I first read the books**

**ALSO! My friend and I made a joint account called **_TheDarkAngelofHope. _**It's going to be T-M rated, and probobly PJO, Twilight, HP, and Max Ride. Or more. We don't know.**

**Sorry,**

**Silver.**


	2. Chapter 1

Thalia POV

I was in my tree, Yes since it is named after me it's mine, writing when I heard cries of help.

"Help! Chiron!" Help!" I looked down, and saw a handsome boy with a body in his arms, bleeding red and gold blood, ran up the hill. I jumped down.

"I'm Thalia." I said when the girl was in the infirmity and the boy had some nectar and ambrosia for the little dots on his arms

"I'm Robin and that is Diana Hope, but call her Diana, She'll be furious if you call her Diana Hope."

Chiron came out "What happened?!?" He looked old and tired

"We left Artemis, who sends her love to camp, upstate to come here for the summer. After the City we were attacked by a-" Robin paused and took a sip of nectar was tried to figure out what the monsters were "a blind basilisk, like in Harry Potter and the chamber of secrets, and a gorgon."

Then I realized what was on his arms. Snake bites. "Let me guess" I said "You got the gorgon and Diana got the basilisk. She got bitten in the waist before she defeated it, and you killed the gorgon."

Robin nodded "We walked to Hither Hills Park and I know a little magic and transported ourselves to the base of Half-blood hill. And you know the rest."

Percy and Annabeth came in "Hi Thalia and who?" Asked Percy

"Hi Fish-boy and Owl-eyes. This is Robin and that's Diana."

Annabeth gasped "Robin Smith! How are you? What happened!" She shrieked and hugged him

"I'm confused." Percy said and I nodded.

"He was my best friend after Luke. He was different than the Aphrodite cabin. Robin has great fashion sense and is a great hair dresser, But-"

Robin cut her off "I loved to fight, but I was a clear Aphrodite." He sighed and looked out the window "My Mom dropped me off when I was 5. Diana and Chiron were my only friends; Until Annabeth and Luke came. Thalia, I wish I meet you then, All Annabeth would talk about was you."

I did some thing Percy couldn't believe.

Percy POV

Thalia blushed, and hugged Robin, "Thanks, That made my day." "What made it bad? Your mirror broke when you looked at your reflection?" I teased

"No! I saw your face!" Thalia said back and punched me on the shoulder. I was about to punch her back when Chiron warned, "No fighting."

A moaning from the infirmity said that Diana was awake. We all got up and went to see how she how she was doing.

Her auburn hair was fanned around her head, like a crown, and She hailed her waist. Her blue-silver flickered around the room.

When she saw Chiron she relaxed "Camp." She breathed and closed her eyes. They snapped open "Robin!" She gasped, "Where is-"

Annabeth put a hand on her shoulder and gave her some nectar "He is fine." She said "Diana, this is Percy and Thalia."

"Hi!" Diana said and smiled at me.

"Are you a hunter?" I asked

"No. Artemis is like an Older Cousin." Diana said. Her voice was magical and calming "Dad, May I stay here for the rest of the summer?" She asked,

"Wait! Wait! Dad?!" I tried not to laugh.

Diana's voice turned cold "He raised me, so he is my dad even if he is of no relation." Her eyes turned an icy blue.

"Cabin 8" Chiron stated "Robin…"

"Why not." Robin said

"Put your backpacks in your cabin, Thalia will stay with you, Diana, and will help unpack." Chiron sounded like a dad, and Thalia with Robin left "Annabeth." She turned to Chiron "Don't you have Archery?"

She blushed "Right! Bye!" She ran out

"I have a game with Mr. D." Chiron said as he left the room.

Diana POV

_Shocker!! He left me with a boy I hardly know! _"He's worse than Aphrodite when he tries to make friends for me."

Percy smiled "Are you clamed?"

"No, I keep cabin 8 for Artemis." I sighed, "I have strange powers, Boy, and new ones keep coming." I smirked "One day I woke up and I was on FIRE! Another, I was walking down the beach and I evaporated in to the water. And I disappeared in to a tree."

Percy looked shocked but laughed "You make it sound like it is no big deal."

"I've had worse. Now help me up!" I flipped my legs over the side, had an ambrosia cube and a big gulp of nectar, and stood up. I wobbled a bit, but I could walk.

"Thanks Boy. Thalia will be with me until I get to perfect health." I said, and walked coolly away

Robin POV

I walked over to Annabeth "Hey!"

She looked over with her beautiful gray eyes. "Yea."

I smiled "Huston, we have a problem" I said starting an old game we use to play.

Annabeth smiled, caching on, "Report."

"Artemis and Zeus made an alliance with Poseidon."

"Get Hephaestus and Demeter. Over."

"Got it. Over."

I waved and ran to Demeter's Cabin, but Percy was already there so I moved to Hephaestus and got another alliance for Athena. _ Capture the Flag is always fun._

Diana POV

I was walking on the beach when I saw the Boy skipping rocks.

He turned to me, "So how well do you swim?" He asked,

I looked at him suspiciously, "Why?"

Percy smiled, "So I can do this…" He willed the water rise and pulled me in,

"AAAAHHHHH!!!! LET ME DOWN!!" He was laughing so hard that campers came and saw what the commotion was about and started to laugh.

"JACKSON!! You asked for it!" I took a deep breath and dived in to the water and swam to the bottom.

Annabeth snickered, "Percy is in soooooo much trouuuuble!!!" as a Wet, Annoyed, PISSED OFF Diana came out of the water and the day turned dark, like night, and the moonlight hit me perfect as Chiron came to the top of the dunes. People gasped as a silver yellow moon rose above my head. I, of course, didn't noticed since I was too furious at Percy to see,

"What are you staring at?" I then I felt it, immense pain on my head. I took off my headband; it was glowing and turned in to something other than my bow. A Silver girl swirled out of the mist and moon and smiled,

"The Three will and each have one, Forbidden and secret;

One will help the Big three child,

One will almost die saving her love,

One will finish her half-brother's war,

Five friends will save the future, as the day becomes night at noon,

Worlds will join to win the fight,

They must all unite."

It disappeared and it became the bright June sun. Chiron was looking confused as two girls ran up,

"Helloooo! Chiron! ANYONE HERE!!!!" They called out as they reached the dunes, "Chiron! How are you! Anything on Diana?"

Percy POV

I recognized the girls from Athena and Hermies cabins, The older one was the only child of Athena that had dark hair, a light brown, and the younger one as unclaimed, with soft brown curls like Rose's, a friend from Demeter cabin, and warm light brown eyes.

Chiron frowned, "Yes. Near here Diana and Robin got attacked. A gorgon and a basilisk." The older one gasped,

"Please say that someone, Grover, Anyone, found them!" The younger one cried,

"PLEASE! V, you are so pessimistic! Always thinking that I died, no confidence in me what so ever!" Diana rolled her eyes, Then she get attacked,

"YOU ARE EVIL! Diana Hope, You had us so worried! And why is your waist- don't ever do that again! Vesta was having a heart-attack!" The Older girl yelled at Diana,

"Hey! What did she do?" I asked her,

"Calm Down Mini! I'm Vesta Flamel and this is Minerva Curie. Who are you and how do you know Diana?" The younger, Vesta, Asked,

"I'm Percy Jackson, a friend of Annabeth." I replied as Minerva raised her eyebrows,

"Annabeth. Be friends with a boy. Please, that is very hard to trust. Especially after **Him**." She said it with so much disgust that I knew that she was talking about Luke,

"Annabeth wouldn't be here if I wasn't friends with her!" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Annabeth walking up,

"Ok, One yes, Mini, Percy is right I wouldn't be here if he wasn't my friend, and two STOP arguing! Diana still needs to take it easy so she can heal! Know let's go to the Big House so we can clear every thing up." She glared at both of us as she took Vesta's hand and took her to the Big House.

Percy POV

"Annabeth! Can I sleep?" Diana wined, "No!!" Annabeth cried. Minerva looked at Vesta and Annabeth, "Look, We need to find out what the message meant." We nodded and started thinking:

_The Three will and each have one, Forbidden and secret;_

Ok the Big Three obviously.

_One will help the Big three child,_

Ok maybe not the big three. Maybe the fates?

_One will almost die saving her love,_

Some one will die for some guy.

_One will finish her half-brother's war,_

Ok so it's a girl and has a brother.

_Five friends will save the future, as the day becomes night at noon,_

5 people will be victorious, in a…ummm…what ever it's called.

_Worlds will join to win the worlds,_

The Greek world and the mortal world?

They_ must all unite._

That line is self-explanatory.

"Percy, Any Ideas?" Annabeth asked,

"Kind of. Let's go over each line and build it from there?" I suggested,

Minerva nodded, "Let's. O.K, The Three will and each have one, forbidden and secret. Ok we have the Big three, the three Fates, the three Graces, the three Furies, and the three-" She stopped, starting to pale, as she realized her words. "Annabeth, Who are the three Maiden goddesses? So that boy will understand."

I looked at her in shock, "HEY! I know two Maidens. I think."

Vesta laughed,

"Well, Seaweed Brain, The three goddesses that are Maidens are Athena, Artemis, and Hestia. Athena prefers books and war then men, that is why there are no children of Athena that is of blood relation." Annabeth spoke in a animated voice like she gave the talk many times, "Artemis is the goddess of Maidens so she is not allowed to do any thing with boys and men. Hestia prefers tending the hearth, and has never really gone to earth, so she hasn't really meet any men."

Vesta rolled her eyes, "Annabeth has this whack theory that I might be a daughter of Hestia, Mini is the Blood daughter of Athena, and that Diana is a daughter of Artemis."

I looked at them in shock, "But they aren't suppose to have kids! So why do you think…?"

A flash of red light came from out side and Annabeth raced to the door,

"Hi Apollo! Come in, why are you here?"

Apollo stepped in, he was the same just with red streaks in his hair, "Ahh, well I'm worried for my little sis. I was hoping that you girls would help me understand her more."

Apollo sat down, "I'm a little worried for her. Aphrodite wants revenge, for evading her spells. So I think that it might of gotten to her when she was crying about Rose. And that was 16 years ago. The protection on a god or goddess weakens considerably when the god/goddess is in an emotional turmoil. Aphrodite will do any thing to get back at Artemis for making Tiffany a Hunter."

"Apollo, Maybe Artemis knew what she was doing." Vesta got up and looked out the widow "After Rose died, Artemis came to camp. She told Chiron that a new Goddess was needed. That she will get some one to make a new goddess and if so she will do it her self." She started crying then, "I know that she would never let Aphrodite and Ares, and I think that was the only couple. I-I think that she did it her self. The question is who."

"I wish I knew." Chiron wheeled around the corner "How did you know this? You weren't born then."

Apollo's pocket rang "Hello? Ok I'll meet you there, Dad." He said into his D-phone, The newest model from Daedalus Inc. "Zeus is calling a meeting he said the someone was missing."

Diana hung her head "Lets show them."

She took off her headpiece, Minerva took off a ring, and Vesta, an anklet.

"Arise the spirits who help us all, The Earth, The Moon, The Flame." The girls said in ancient Greek.

Three swirling smoke clouds came out of the jewelry, Green, Silver, and Red.

"Hello girls. You got so big!" said a woman in a green dress with brown hair,

"Hello Gaia, Selene, and Pele. I did not know that other gods and goddesses are still around." Chiron greeted them, and Apollo nodded his head in greeting,

"Look, Chiron. I need to get back to Olympia, I'll IM you telling you what happened." Chiron nodded and Apollo disappeared.

"Diana," Chiron said his fingers playing with Annabeth's hair like he does when he is agitated. "Check with the oracle."

Diana POV

"What!" Percy said rising next to me. Ouch!

"Ow! Watch it Boy!" I muttered, biting my tongue in pain. Now I know that my side still is sore.

"I'm sorry." He said,

"Help me up. I need to get to the Oracle." Percy and Annabeth helped me to the attic and left me there with the stupid Oracle.

"Ok I know don't ask something stupid. What will my powers help me with? No! Wait that wasn't my question! What will this war end up to be and how will my powers help?" The Oracle didn't reply.

"Damn! Um. Just tell me what you need to tell me." I said a bit pissed.

Green smoke came out of it's mouth. It was Annabeth, Percy, Grover, and Thalia.

Percy POV

Diana came down from the attic, tears in her eyes, muttering, "How could he…Suicidal…This can't happen…can't tell them…Max will freak…Bella first." I took her hand, "Is everything alright? Are you ready?" I asked her. She nodded, her long auburn hair, glinting in the sun, Silver eyes far-far away, with tear tracks running down her pale face, and I guided her to the porch where Chiron was.

"What were the lines, sweet child?" asked Chiron when we sat down. "Water and Moon will gain a child." Diana said with a shaky breath

"The punishment was mild.

Power gems shall be stolen.

Three that fate has chosen.

To many, to all, a bear will stand tall."

She looked down, "That's it." Then frowned, "No, also there was, Cute, Funny, Smart, Guys don't miss. How about giving me a kiss?"

I groaned,

"Apollo!" We said together, as Chiron shook his head

"Diana, did you pack up? I bet that you will want to be with your friends for the rest of the day?"

Diana nodded, "Yea, everyone is going to the beach." Chiron smiled and went back to his book.

"So what are you going to do? Who are you taking? Where are you going?" Annabeth inquired.

Di rolled her eyes, "I'm checking on some friends, I'm going out of the U.S.A only to go to England, and I am going alone."

She looked around "Sorry guys. It's really dangerous in a different way then a half blood is use to." She looked up, "Damn it! Twilight." Di stood up, "I got to go. I bring something back for all of you." She hugged the girls and ran off.

Diana POV

I got all the way to Thalia's tree, when Dad stopped me.

"Who is going with you?"

I frowned at him, "No one. This is too dangerous. And anyway, I couldn't choose only two."

He glared at me. "There is no one I can send you with, with out sending the others. Perhaps Percy and Annabeth?"

"But what about Mini and V?"

"I see your point, but still, I need some reassurance that you'll be safe."

"I'll be fine. You've met them."

He sighed and brushed his fingers through my hair, "Go, Find out were the flock is."


End file.
